Twisted Flys
by Miss9McFly4SoD
Summary: What happens when two bands collide? Will they get along or fight the whole way? T for rude language and other things that might randomly pop up. Genres might change unsuspectingly. :S
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Let's see how this will go.**

**Band Websiteidea stolen from DarkElement10 on profile.**

**Computer assignment band**

* * *

"OLIVER!" A voice yelled from the bathroom. Oliver snickered by the bathroom door. "What did you do now?" A boy with shaggy brown hair who was about Oliver's age asked. Oliver brushed his blonde shaggy hair out of his green eyes. "Notin'," He said, mocking 'Danny' from Grease then putting his hands in his pockets and walked over to his bed and sat on it.

A boy with platinum blonde hair sat next to him with a book called, 'Save Kingdom Animala.' "Quit goofin' around smart one," he said. "Shuttap Xander," Oliver retorted.

"I don't hafta," He said hitting the back of Oliver's head.

"Well, nobody likes a Bolton accent!" Oliver said after a short pause.

"Nobody likes a American accent!" Xander snapped.

"EVERYBODY LOVES AN ITALIAN ACCENT!" The boy with shaggy brown hair pipped in. Oliver and Xander both looked at him. "Jake," Xander said, "It's not healthy to jump in a random conversation and being self centered at the same time."

The bathroom door opened and a head stuck out, "Oliver, you are never going to take a pee while I'm in the shower, _EVER_ again."

Oliver smirked, "What, my own flesh and blood brother hates me?" His brother smirked, "Yup." He walked out of the bathroom, revealing that he was only in his boxers and a towel laid on his neck. He looked exactly like Oliver, but with brown hair.

Oliver gasped, "Benjamin Landon, you make me sick." Benjamin smirked, "Well you better get an puke bag on the plane today, I'm sittin' by you!" Oliver sighed.

Xander stood up and walked towards the window and sighed. "I'm gonna miss our lil' house," He said referring to their small hotel room that had two full size beds, and a pull out couch bed.

"You know, I'm starting to miss Dublin already," Benjamin said sadly. Their manager Martin came in. "Hey guys time to go." Benjamin, Oliver, and Jake all scrambled in a hurry to grab their bags.

"Nice call Manny," Xander said as he picked up his bag and started to walk out of the room. Xander was the only one to call Martin, Manny, because he didn't like Martin the Manager and Manny the Manager fit him well.

"Now hurry up we don't want to be-," Martin started off but all four guys ran out of the room before he could finish, "late for the flight." He sighed then ran after the guys.

* * *

**Into London…**

"Flllleeeetttccchhhh do we have toooo?" Danny whined as he sat at the table, "I don't wanna hang out with four underage kids!"

"Yeah," Harry said twirling his drum stick in his fingers, "I'm twenty two and their all like seven for-," He paused looking at Dougie then back at Fletch, "Bob's Sake." Dougie stuck his tongue out at Harry.

Fletch sighed, "Their about the age of 17 and 18, there not that young!" Tom played a few chords on his guitar and said, "Yeah, but they're still young."

Danny laughed, "Yeah and they're younger than Doug!" Dougie hit Danny's arm making Danny yelp.

Fletch looked at his papers, "Well Dougie you'd probably get along with Oliver, he's a skater kid who plays bass, and Danny you'd get along with Jake, he likes the same music as you."

"Harry you would get along with Benjamin, he's the drummer and Tom you'd get along with Xander!" Fletch said.

Tom looked up at Fletch, "Why?" Fletch scrambled through his papers. "Well uh, you uh, are both, uh."

"Weird kids," Danny smirked getting laughs from Harry and Dougie. Fletch gave Danny a glare that made him slide down in his chair. "Well," Fletch continued, "They will be arriving here in about an hour so go home and get your stuff packed." Fletch started to walk away then paused, "oooh," he whispered.

"Our stuff?" Dougie asked confused.

* * *

**Once Again With Twisted Words**

"UNGUARD!" Oliver yelled throwing peanuts at his brother. "AH!" Benjamin said throwing them back. Xander looked at Jake who was listening to his iPod and writing songs. Xander sighed and threw a package of peanuts at both of the boys.

"OW!" They both yelled. "WELL WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" Xander said causing others to look at them three. Martin hit his arm, "Why don't you shut up hypocrite?" Xander turned a light shade of red, noticing that he was against hypocrites and slid down his chair.

The boys picked up the package of peanuts that Xander threw at them then opened them and both popped one in their mouths. "You'd think they rehearse that," A girl mumbled to a boy sitting next to her.

"So, Martin," Oliver said, as Benjamin popped a peanut in his mouth, "When are we touring?"

"Well after the two months in the big house your going-," Martin said then paused. "Big house?" questioned Benjamin as Oliver popped a peanut in his mouth, "You're sending us to prison?" Martin shook his head.

"Ignore that fact, but for a couple of months," Martin said, "Six months, seven."

"Seven?" Oliver said as Benjamin popped another peanut in his mouth. Martin nodded.

Oliver sighed then threw a peanut at Martin, "Hey!" He yelled.

"Respond to stimuli," Benjamin said getting out one of his schoolbooks. Xander laughed at him, "You know it's not the best way to study, on an aeroplane I mean." Benjamin stuck his tongue out at Xander then looked at his book.

Oliver looked at his brother, "Whacha readin'?" Benjamin turned away from his brother. "Spanish," he replied.

Xander looked up at him and laughed, "You can't learn Spanish with out a teacher!" Oliver smirked and said, "Tu! mi rana." Jake laughed hard.

Oliver, Xander, and Benjamin looked at him confused. "What's so funny?" Jake laughed again then said, "you just said, 'you! I am a frog!'" He continued to laugh.

Benjamin gave him a weird look, **(A/N: Like an eyebrow raised) **"You don't know Spanish, and I said, 'You are my frog." Jake shook his head, "In Italian it is."

"But I'm reading in Spanish," Benjamin said.

"Well I said the translation in Italian."

"Reading in Spanish."

"Translating in Italian."

"SHUTTAP SITZPINKLERS**(1)**!" Oliver yelled at them getting attention from everyone on the plane. Benjamin leaned over towards Oliver and whispered, "Geschlossen oder abgeschaltet werden.**(2)**"

Xander crossed his arms. "Merde**(3)**," He whispered under his breath causing him to get hit in the back of the head by Jake.

* * *

**Well, I took down the first edition of it.**

**Decided only one supporting act.**

**(1)German slang for "Wimp," real meaning is unnecessary (and in the book "An Abundance of Katherines" in Chapter two.)**

**(2)German for "Shut up or be shut."**

**(3)French for "Sh!t"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bored in Spanish.**

**That's new.**

**Usually I'm not on my laptop during Spanish.**

* * *

"Hurry up sitzpinkler!" yelled Oliver running out of the airport to the taxi that they called. Xander sighed, "I wish your cousin didn't teach you guys German."

"I wish your face didn't teach us Arabic," Benjamin retorted. "At least I'm not a _Khanzeer__**(1)**_ like you!"

"You are what you eat, you scullion**(2)**," Xander said getting into the taxi.

"At least my name is easy to pronounce!" Benjamin said pausing in the middle of his sentence to think.

"Yeah well, thine breath stinks with eating toasted cheese**(3)**!" Xander said getting into Benjamin's face.

"Jake sighed, "Why don't you two love birds shut up, and Xander please stop reading Shakespeare's Insults."

Jake slide in next to Benjamin in the taxi as Xander gotten out his book, "You will never get me to stop reading this." Jake reached across Benjamin grab the book. Xander leaned towards Oliver and yelled, "NEVER!"

Martin put his head in his hands and sighed. "Island Records," He said to the taxi driver who started to drive away.

* * *

"Come on Fletch you can trust us not to blab!" Danny said. Everybody stopped and stared at Danny. "What?" He asked confused. Dougie laughed then sang, "_STOP AND STARRRRRRREEEE!" _Making everyone give him the weird looks.

Then the door opened and five people came in total. One was about in his thirties, the manager of course, and the rest were in their late teens.

One had platinum blonde hair, which covered his blue-gray eyes. He dressed a bit gothic with black jeans and a black band T-shirt.

Another had shaggy brown hair that lined up with his sparkling blue eyes. He had more of a tan skin colour than the other boys. He was the tallest of the four boys.

There were two other boys, they looked very similar but one had shaggy brown hair and the other hand shaggy blonde hair. They both wore skater like clothing, probably what you could find in a skater magazine.

"Matthew Fletcher, nice to see you again," Martin said shaking Fletch's hand. "Nice to see you again Martin." Fletch replied letting go of his hand.

"Who are you?" Dougie asked looking at Oliver and Benjamin.

Xander laughed and sang, "_Who are you, who who who who."_ Which made Danny laugh. "THE WHO!" Danny yelled.

Dougie gave Danny a weird look, "Okay then…"

"I'm Benjamin," said Benjamin, "And this is my nut case of a brother Oliver."

"HEY!" Oliver said, hitting the back of Benjamin's head. **(A/N: HA! THAT RHYMED!)**

"I'm Dougie," Said Dougie. Danny laughed and said, "Our nut case!" Danny turned to Xander, "I'm Danny, and you?"

"Xander," Xander said. Everyone turned to Tom and Jake.

"Our turn to introduce ourselves?" Tom asked getting nods from everyone. "Well I'm Tom."

"Jake Jones at your service," Jake said giving a small bow. Xander laughed, "Don't take him serious, I tried to get him to serve me, and it didn't work very well."

"Yeah!" Oliver laughed, "Xander ended up with a black eye the size of a baseball!"

"Hey my last name is Jones!" Danny said pointing to Jake, "Where are you from?"

"Italy," Jake said, "Rome to be exact." Danny arm dropped in disappointment. They all looked around in silence until Dougie popped up, "So, one with blonde hair who's name I cannot pronounce," he was interrupted by Benjamin snickering, "I'm going to be calling you Ringo today, just because I feel like it."

Xander sighed and said, "Why? Just say it with me. ZAN.DUR!" Oliver laughed, "It fits him well."

"Well, we better tell you guys now," Martin said, looking towards Fletch. "You guys are going to be rooming together for the next couple of months."

"WHAT?!" They all said at the same time.

"I can hardly stand being with my brother," Benjamin said, "and with Xander and Jake, how can I handle being with those four?!"

"HEY!" Danny yelled then said, "I'm one of those four!"

"No duh, Itelligente ein(**4)**," Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"Sitzpinkler," coughed Benjamin getting a laugh from his brother and a hit on the head from Martin.

Danny looked over at Tom and said, "I feel insulted."

"You should…I think," Tom said pausing a bit to finish his sentence.

* * *

"Here we are boys, your new home," Fletch said as the boys grabbed their bags and ran inside.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY MERDE VISAGE**(5)**," Xander yelled as he ran up the stairs and turned into a room. "HA MINE!"

Everybody was able to have a room. Xander near the staircase, Oliver's across from Xander's, Danny's next to Xander's, Dougie's across from Danny's, A bathroom in between Dougie's and Oliver's room, Jake's next to Danny's, Benjamin's across from Jake's, Tom's next to Jake's, and Harry's next to Benjamin.

"AH!" Tom yelled as he stepped out of his room, "I WANTED THE ONE NEXT TO THE BATHROOM!"

"You snooze you loose," Oliver said playing with a slinky he brought on the stairs. Tom stuck his tongue out at Oliver then walked downstairs to the living room area where the rest of McFly was.

"Gaw," Dougie said as Tom plumped next to him, "These kids are annoying!"

"Doug, they are as old as you," Harry pointed out to the 20-year-old.

"Nuh-uh," Dougie said very childish then crossed his arms.

"Uh-Huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"UH-HUH!"

NUH-UH!"

**(A/N: Several hours later…)**

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!" Xander complained as he walked down the stairs, "I CAN HEAR YOU FROM MY ROOM!"

"That's because someone decided to get the closest room to the stair case," Tom pointed out. Xander exhaled then walked to the kitchen and came back with a Green Apple Jones Soda.

"I'd wish we didn't have to tour with you guys," Dougie said as Xander started to head up the stairs. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah well, being with you four sitzpinklers isn't fun as Manny described it," Xander retorted as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

**Uh, the end for a while now.**

**Next week, going to New Mexico for 4 days.**

_**Fun, fun, fun, 'til her daddy takes the T-bird away.**_

* * *

**AH YESH!**

**(1)Arabic for 'pig'**

**(2)**"**Scullion" from "Shakespeare's Insults"**

**(3)The whole sentence from "Shakespeare's Insults"**

**(4)German for "Smart One"**

**(5) French for "Sh!t face"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really. Odd. Today.**

**First.**

**Tornado Watch.**

**Then.**

**No Tornado watch.**

**ONE OR THE OTHER!**

* * *

"What the hell is a sitzpinkler?" Dougie asked slumping back in his seat.

"Well apparently," Harry started, "It's what we are." They all sat in silence until Oliver ran down the stairs.

"What kind of food do we got here?" He yelled blankly.

"Nothing good."

"Who said I wanted to know if it was good or not," Oliver said looking at Dougie. "All I wanted to know what kind we got."

"Yes," Dougie replied. "And it's not the _good kind_." Oliver sighed then walked into the kitchen.

"Lets see, Jones, Jones, Jones, Jones, Jones," He turned to look back at McFly. "_Danny Jones,_" He said then turned back. "Jones. Jones. Jones. Jones. WHO DRINKS ALL THESE JONES?!"

"Alright smart guy," Danny said walking into the kitchen. "One, I'm not a drink. Two. I'm not a beverage. Three…I'M NOT A DRINK!"

Oliver groaned. "I'm not talking about you." He threw A Jones soda at Danny. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm going out."

Oliver walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat.

"Hey where are you going?" Harry asked not looking from the screen. Oliver turned around violently, "Why do you need to know?" He snapped. "Just because I'm younger than you don't mean I'm stupid."

Oliver turned back around and mumbled, "Sitzpinklers," Then he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

"Danny what did you do?" Harry complained. Danny looked at Harry, "I did nothing!"

"Who slammed the damm door?" Jake said rubbing his eyes walking down the stairs with Benjamin and Xander following. Benjamin looked around and sighed, "You guys made Oliver leave didn't you."

"Wouldn't a," Dougie paused trying to remember a word frequently used. "_Sitzpinkler_ like you want to know." Benjamin's face reddened with anger. He threw his body at Dougie getting ready to punch him, but luckily for Dougie, Jake and Xander caught him before he actually hit Dougie.

"Woah Benji!" Xander said tightening his grip on Benjamin. Jake looked at Dougie, "Hey kid-"

"Don't call me kid," Dougie interrupted. Jake stared at him blankly.

"_Kid _don't say words that you don't know what they mean," Jake finished his sentence.

"…"

"What does it mean anyway?" Danny asked.

"Your face," Benjamin said still struggling to break free of Jake and Xander's grip.

"Seriously?"

"No, it means 'Wimp'," Xander said, "Well the slang version does. The real meaning is man who sits to pee."

"So pick your choice of which one you want to be?!" Benjamin said still stuggling.

"Did Oliver say where he was going?" Jake said breaking the fight.

"No, I asked but he chewed me out." Harry said. The three boys sighed in unison.

"Is that bad?"

"No sitzpinkler," Benjamin said sarcastically while looking at Danny. "He just wanders off when he's mad."

"So, what your saying is that's not bad?" Benjamin looked at Jake. "Slap my forehead for me." Jake gave a weird look and did so.

"Alright well since we got a hyperactive kid who doesn't care about hell," Xander said. "We'll split up, and since McFlee here-"

"McFly," Tom corrected.

"…McFleeeeeeeeeeee here knows London way better than us, then we'll split up with them. Alright uhm…Jake and Danny will pair up. And uh, Tom and I will pair up. Benjamin and Dougie will be together along with Harry, just incase they fight."

"Greeeaaat," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Off we go!" Xander said letting go of Benjamin who looked at Jake and pulled on his arm, which still had a hold of his own arm.

"Huh?"

"Lemme go," Benjamin demanded. "Oh sorry," Jake said, then releasing Benjamin's arm. "I was a little distracted that I have to be on a hunt for an add kid with a block head."

"HEY!" Danny yelled offensively then paused. "Add? We're not in math class!"

"Point proven," Jake said as he walked towards the door and grabbed his famous stars and straps hoodie off the coat rack. "When I say 'add' I mean A.D.D."

"Oh," Danny replied quietly then headed towards the door and grabbed his pink McFly hoodie.

"Yeah wear that," Benjamin replied rolling his eyes as he slipped on his Arithmetic hoodie.

"What's wrong with it?" Danny asked confused.

"_NOBODY_ will ever notice you in that!" Benjamin pointed out. Danny shrugged his shoulders. Benjamin sighed, "At least I'm not with you."

"Guys, knowing Ben's brother, he's probably out getting the bobbies mad!" Xander said opening the door and starting to head out.

"WAIT UP XAN-XAN-XAN-FLUFFY!" Tom yelled as he ran after 'Fluffy.' **(A/N: And yes Annie, if you are reading this, I stole Fluffy's name. you can tell him that he's partway in my fiction.)**

Jake sighed, "Well come on Danny, I'm not going to be having you goof off behind!"

"I'm going to be taking a lot of things offensive with you guys around eh?" Danny said as he and Jake started to head out.

"Yeah you are," Jake smirked as he left the door open for the other three boys.

Benjamin looked at Harry and Dougie. Dougie was sitting on the couch, acting careless while Harry started to get up and grab his jacket and put it on. "Come on Pugsley," Harry said as he headed towards Benjamin. Dougie didn't budge.

"Dougie please," Benjamin started.

"Don't 'Dougie please,' me," Dougie said as he started to get up from the couch. "You never know how many times I hear that from girls. It makes me sick."

"Sorry kid, I didn't-"

"Don't call me kid," Dougie scorned at Benjamin.

"Sorry, _kid_, I don't mean to get on your bad side!" Benjamin said and headed out the door with Harry and Dougie following.

"Something tells me this isn't going to go well," Harry mumbled.

* * *

**Okay well.**

**My voice is going funny.**

**Stupid colds. TT**

**Now i can't do what i want to do.**

**SING!**

**Rawwwrrrrrr. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to point out that all of my translations come from either "An Abundance of Katherines" or google translator (who we all know isn't right half the time)**

* * *

"Fluffy!!" Tom said running after Xander. "What's up with the Fluffy stuff?" Xander said as Tom caught up with him.

"I can't pronounce your name, I don't think anyone in McFly can," Tom said.

"Well then," Xander said crossing his arms, "If you are going to call me Fluffy, you are going to be called…Lord Fuzzy Face the Killer of Giants and Piglets."

"Uh, nice choice of words," Tom said. Xander smiled, "Thanks."

"Hey, where does Oliver like to go?" Tom asked. Xander sighed, "You know he's a hyperactive kid, and he loves to go everywhere."

Tom sighed, "He has to have one place he wanted to go to today but you guys wouldn't let him."

"Well there was," Xander paused as his eyes grew big. "Oh no."

"What?" Tom asked. "He wanted to go to a pub today."

"Oh no," Tom said as they both started to run to the nearest pub.

* * *

"Hey wait!" Danny said as he caught up to Jake. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because, you are an informal goof," Jake snapped then looked back at the road they were walking on, scanning the people looking for Oliver.

"Is there a reason why?" Danny asked. Jake shot a glare at Danny. "Could you shut up for more than a second?"

"I won't unless you tell me why you're so crappy at telling me stuff," Danny retorted.

"Then the world will hafta go through your whining of _merda_**(1) **and what not!" Jake yelled at Danny making both of them get looks from other people.

"Jake, let's both shut up and find the drummer kid," Danny said quietly. Jake grunted then shoved his hands into his pockets and looked forward. "Is there a skate park near by or something? Maybe a skate store?"

"There's one in the mall, a store I mean," Danny said. "Lead the way blo-Danny," Jake said trying his best not to start another fight. Danny nodded then started to walk in front of Jake.

* * *

"Benjamin, you're going to have to stay on one side of me, and Dougie the other," Harry told the two. Benjamin crossed his arms, "I wouldn't even go near that sitzpinkler even if my life depended on it."

Dougie gave Benjamin a glare, "I wouldn't go near that kid if your life depended on it Harry."

"…I'm going to need duct tape aren't I?" Harry sighed. "Yeah," Benjamin smirked, "So we can tape Dougie up some where."

"Hey!" Dougie yelped ask Harry hit the back of his head and Benjamin's. "There's got to be an easier way than this," Harry whispered to himself. "Yeah it's called Duct tape!"

"Benjamin will you ever shut up!" Dougie retorted. "Guys, guys!" Harry said sticking his hands on the two boys to keep them away from fighting, "Let's work with Oliver right now! Benjamin, where does Oliver like to go?"

"Skating," Benjamin said.

"Well then, to the skate park," Harry said pulling both boys, well pushing one, and pulling the other. "I can take that kid," Dougie and Benjamin both murmured at the same time.

Harry sighed, "Kids these days."

* * *

Oliver shoved his hands into his pocket; his body was all-warm…except for his hands. He exhaled and saw his breath, something that happens during the winter era of the year.

He looked around his surroundings and whispered aloud, "A.S.D.A?"

He shivered and ran into the store and mumbled to himself, "Sounds something like Ass Duh."

He looked around, "Looks like a Walmart." He looked around then decided to head to the books and magazines. He scanned the book spines then smiled in happiness once he found what he was looking for.

"HAHA!" He yelled and then hugged the book he was excited about. "Death note! Tsugumi Ohba! THE FINAL MANGA!" The third and fourth word he said was said in a pure Japanese accent.

He looked around with a happy smirk on his face, then he lost it when he saw someone familiar. "Oh, hey Danny. What are you doing here? You were the last one I suspected from McFly to be able to read," Oliver said, helping him regain his smirk.

The man, Danny, didn't budge; he just stood there looking at his magazine, flipping it back and forth. "Danny, you aren't looking at porn are you?" Oliver said smirking a little bit less.

Danny didn't move, "Dan, your not going deaf are you? Dude, I only new you for a little less than two days and your already freakin' me out!"

"DAN!" He yelled again then grabbing the Danny's shoulder and turning his body towards him. "OH! I'm sorry sir," Oliver said letting go of the man that he mistook for Danny's shoulder.

"It's ok," The man said in the same accent as Xander and Danny. Oliver started to walk away with his new book in his hand and one main thing running through his head, _'Why did I mistake that guy for Danny?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice, "Sir! You have to pay for that!"

* * *

**(1) "Shit" in Italian.**


End file.
